


Thaw

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he has come for you, you welcome him with all your frozen heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door and you stir from the drunken haze you've been drowning in, a willing victim to your slow demise, already far gone beyond this plane of reality. You rise from your place by the hearth, dizzy with the unaccustomed motion and stagger down the hall to answer, irritation surfacing from this disruption of your contemplations.

You open the door to see a boy, maybe a man, you can't tell from the hooded cloak he wears. He looks at you with storms in his eyes and gives you a smile laced with forever. Curiosity gets the better of you, wondering how he made his way to such an inhospitable place at this time of the year. You stand back to let him enter, the cold seeping into your bones from the frigid wind blowing outside. He steps over the threshold and closes the door softly behind him and you turn to return to your place by the fire.

He follows, and as you sit he glides across the room to alight on the matching chair beside you. He lowers his fur lined hood to reveal a shock of white hair and a scar over his eye. He is purity personified, his hair, his skin, marred only by that mark. It is the symbol they drilled into your head as a child. The one to beware, and you scoffed inwardly at their cowardice. Their teachings only a cover for their fear. You do not fear this man beside you and you welcome him with all your frozen heart.

You pick up the glass from the table between you to finish your drink, not offering any to him, being the careless host you are. He reaches over and takes it from you. You shrug, because this solves the problem, and you've had enough already. With elegant grace he downs it in a gulp, placing it back on the table and rises from his chair to cross the room. Standing before your gramophone he winds it, places the needle on the record and music spills out, filling your silent space. He turns to you and holds out his hand.

 _Why not,_ you think, and you push your body out of the chair and stumble to him, the air shimmering all around. He catches you up in his arms, twirls you around and around the room. Your laughter fills the air as the last of your sanity leaves you and his eyes bore into your soul.

"My soul is an empty thing, but you're welcome to it," you say. Your lips part, his a mere breath away, his fingers tilt your chin and you are his in this opulent parlor, a fitting place for your indulgence. His sweetness encompasses you as he lowers you down and you share in the sinful delight on the floor where skin on skin scours you free from all earthly encumbrances. His whispers are delicate knives to your heart and you bear the pain as he traces promises into your flesh until you reach your peak, riding the waves of unearthly pleasure.

The needle scratches, scratches endlessly, the music long since over.

"Come with me," he says, caressing your face. "No harm will befall you," singeing your lips with his. You rise from the floor and clothe yourself as he breezes out of the room and you drift after. He awaits your presence by his side and slips an arm through yours as he pulls the door wide. The cold stings you awake and the snow glitters in the moonlight as you step out, out, over the land. Into the forest you tread lightly with your savior, your angel, your demon, and the trees part to allow your passing from this frozen life into the heat of his world beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shines down as you walk next to your new companion, but it is nothing compared to his radiant warmth. This land is as desolate as yours was. Long deadened senses gradually rekindle as your head clears, and you glance around in bewilderment.

"What is this…"

"Did you think I was the devil come to take you to hell?" Laughter falls from his lips, tinkling like jewels from a broken necklace as they clatter and scatter on the ground.

"Even if you were, I'd have gone with you." Your voice gains a strength you thought you had lost, and you gather those precious jewels coming from his mouth, letting them fill all the empty space inside.

He leans closer and brushes dark tresses off of your neck, melting the cold from your skin where his lips touch. When he pulls away you inwardly groan at the loss, so you close the distance, needing the solid reassurance of his body. Your fingers tremble as they thread through his and his smiling eyes catch yours as you continue to walk.

"I've been waiting for someone like you," he murmurs. "Both of us have been dead for so long, but together we can give each other life, much like the life we're resurrecting even now." You look where he indicates, amazement showing on your face.

The parched land is beginning to sprout green wherever you have walked. Grasses and flowers break through the surface to enrich the landscape as they reach for the sun.

"We could go anywhere you like, but won't you stay with me here for just a little while? We can do so much for this place." There is a soft pleading to his tone. This was once a vibrant land and you feel the love he has for it still, so you smile and nod your head, your fingers tightening around his to show your resolve, and he sighs his thanks.

Buildings appear in the distance, blurring and waving with the heat, and by the time you reach them you are drenched with sweat. You walk hand in hand through the cool, stone covered halls until an archway appears on your left. It opens onto a courtyard with a pool of clear, blue water at the center, a true oasis if you ever saw one.

He draws you to him, not so bold with his actions this time, touching the cloth of your shirt lightly, waiting. You take his hands and raise them to your lips, kissing them with your answer. He peels the layers of your clothes from your body with a deliberate slowness that sets your heart on fire. Casting them aside, he does the same with his and leads you to the pool. The water steams when he enters only to have it cool down as you slide in next to him.

"You see?" he says. "We are perfect for each other," swimming around behind you, enclosing you with his arms. "So perfect, so beautiful," he whispers into your hair.

_He was as alone as I was,_ you think, as you look around at the emptiness of this place, hearing no sounds of life except for the breath he exhales by your ear. You turn in his embrace and when your lips touch they sizzle and hiss until you press your tongue into his mouth, reaching a comfortable temperature.

His eyes fly open, pleasantly surprised when you take the initiative and he croons words of encouragement and hunger, his voice as sweet as honey. Your hands dip below the water, surrounding his length, coaxing it to harden further as he moans, smoky tendrils issuing from his mouth every time his lips part. He takes hold of you in kind, you stroke, he soothes, the two of you floating in your watery bliss, and the seed of your love slowly spreads out around you as you cling to one another, sealing your commitment.

He said he would take you anywhere you like but you want to stay here, because this is his dream and he is your hope, and your winter finally thaws, bringing spring and summer, and the land blooms with life once again.


End file.
